Im Yoon Ah
Perfil *'Nombre:' 윤아 / YoonA *'Nombre real:' 임윤아 / Im Yoon Ah *'Apodos:' Goddess Yoong (Diosa Yoong/Yoona), Drama Queen, Princess Yoona, Angel Yoona, Deer Yoong y Alligator Yoong. *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarina, Actriz, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 168 cm *'Peso:' 47 Kg *'Grupo sanguíneo:' B * Signo zodiacal: Géminis * Signo zodiacal chino: Caballo * Familia: 'Padre y hermana mayor *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografía El 5 de Agosto de 2007, Yoona pasó a ser integrante oficial del nuevo grupo de SM Entertainment, Girls' Generation. El 9 de marzo de 2016, SM Entertainment reporto que el siguiente artista participar en el proyecto SM Station sera YoonA con el sencillo digital 'Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway', contará con la participación de los miembros de 10cm y sera lanzado el 11 de marzo a través de varios sitios musicales. El 29 de julio de 2016, se reporto que Yoona lanzara un mini album digital chino el 31 de julio, titulado 'Bloosom'. Actuación Antes de su debut oficial en la industria, Yoona apareció en varios videos musicales de diversos grupos de SM Entertainment tales como: "Magic Castle" de TVXQ en el 2004, "U" de Super Junior y "My Everything" de The Grace en el 2006. Yoona hizo su debut como actriz en el año 2007 con el drama Two Outs in the Ninth Inning. Vida Personal El 31 de Diciembre de 2013 se confirmó mediante un comunicado que mantenía una relación con el actor y cantante Lee Seung Gi desde Septiembre del mismo año. El 13 de agosto de 2015 se confirmó que tras casi dos años después, terminaron la relación. De acuerdo a la fuente, los dos terminaron debido a sus ocupadas agendas, SM Entertainment, agencia representante de Yoona, también confirmó la ruptura añadiendo que terminaron amigablemente. Dramas *The King Loves (MBC, 2017) *The K2 (tvN, 2016) *God Of War Zhao Yun (Hunan TV, 2016) *Because It's The First Time (OnStyle, 2015) Cameo Ep.1 *Summer Love (2015) *Prime Minister and I (KBS2, 2013-2014) *Love Rain (KBS, 2012) *Cinderella Man (MBC, 2009) *You're My Destiny (KBS, 2008) *Woman of Matchless Beauty, Park Jung Kum (MBC, 2008) *9 End 2 Outs (MBC, 2007) Temas para Dramas * Amazing Grace tema para The K2 (2016) Películas *Exit (2019) *Goodbye Ani (2017) *Cooperation (2017) *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Programas de TV *Hyori's Home Stay 2 (jTBC, 2018) *Happy Camp (Hunan TV, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2015) Ep. 254 *Disney Channel Mickey Mouse Club (2015) con SMROOKIES *The Return of Superman (2014) con Girls' Generation *Healing Camp (2014) con Girls' Generation *Sketchbook (2014) con Girls' Generation *Girls' Generation and Dangerous Boys (2011 - 2012) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 39, 63-64 *Family Outing Season 2 (2010) *Horror Movie Factory (2009) *Hello Baby (2009) *TV S Diary (2009) *Star Golden Bell (2009) *Family Outing (2009) *Factory Girl (2008) *Hi-5 (2008) *Free Time (2008) *Miraculous Victory (2008) *Happy Shares Company (2008) *Star Golden Bell (2007) *MTV Girls' Generation (2007) *MNet Girls Go To School (2007) Concierto en Holograma * Girl Story (2015) Musicales * School Oz (2015, Cameo) Vídeos Musicales *Li Yi Feng - Please Contact Me (2015) *SHINee - Replay (JPN version) (2011) *24/7 - His Girlfriend (2009) *Lee Seung Chul - Propose (2008) *Super Junior - Marry U (2007) *The Grace - My Everything (2006) *Super Junior - U (2006) * TVXQ - Magic Castle (2004) Anuncios *'2017:' Hanssem Vacuum Blender *'2017:' Crocs (shoes) *'2016:' God Of War - Zhao ZI Long (mobile/web game) *'2015-2017:' H:CONNECT *'2015:' UNIHERO *'2012:' SK Telecom LTE (con Sulli , Minho, Kyuhyun, Siwon, Seohyun y EXO) *'2011-2017:' Innisfree *LOVCAT *Sanyo Eneloop *Teun Teun English 'Follow Me' *Elite (con SS501) *Sunkist Lemonade (con Heechul & Kangin) *Solar-C Vitamin *YeJiMiin *Clean & Clear (con Kim So Eun ) *S-Oil *Caribbean Bay (with 2PM) *Eider Korea (con Lee Min Ho ) *Ciba Vision's Dailies and FreshLook *Alcon's Contact Lens Care (Taiwan) *Elite Uniform (con 2PM) *Elite Uniform Discografía 'Corea' 'Single Digital' 'Single Promocional' 'China' 'Single Digital' Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo KPop:' Girls' Generation **'Posición:' Rapera, Bailarina y Vocalista. *'Sub-Unidad: 'Oh!GG **'Posición: '''Vocalista, Bailarina y Rapera. *'Educación:' **Daeyoung High School (Graduada) **Dongguk University School of Theater Drama (Graduada) * '''Periodo de entrenamiento:' 5 años y 2 meses. * Idiomas: Coreano (Lengua materna), Japonés (Intermedio), Chino (Fluido) e Inglés (Básico). * Religión: Cristiana * Personalidad: Es la mas infantil del grupo, es muy alegre, pero tiene buen corazón. * Número Favorito: '''7 * '''Fanclub: '''YoonAdicts * '''Color favorito: Azul, Blanco, Amarillo y Negro. *'Comida favorita:' coreana, japonesa, pizza y los intestinos de cerdo. *'Lema:' "Ten confianza en todo". *Su madre la abandonó cuando tenía 3 años de edad, por eso fue criada por su hermana mayor y su padre. *En 2002, mientras estaba en sexto grado de primaria, ganó el primer lugar en la audición pública de SM Entertainment para ser trainee. Su canción para la audición fue "I beg you" de Wax, mientras en danza bailó a "Oops! ... I Did It Again" de Britney Spears. *Ha sido el rostro central de Girls 'Generation durante los 10 años de carrera. *Durante la controversia que hubo sobre los "contratos esclavos" de las compañías de entretenimiento se reveló que Yoona firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment durante 13 años. Dado que SM Entertainment no pudo evitar la presión de la opinión pública sobre el tema, volvió a revisar voluntariamente su contenido antes de que la orden de corrección de la FTC se eliminara. Como resultado, la fecha de caducidad del contrato de Yoona se corrigió de 2020 a 2014. *Ha realizado servicio comunitario en distintas partes del mundo, siendo reportados por las personas que recibieron la ayuda y no por la misma Yoona, dado que ella prefiere no lucrar con la buena voluntad. **Ha sido patrocinadora de la organización humanitaria World Vision **En 2010, participó en el evento de caridad "Star Hand Printing Charity Auction" **En 2012 se reveló en HOP TV que apadrina un niño de África a través de un programa de ayuda. **Se reveló que donó 20 millones de won a Dream Heart en diciembre de 2012 **En diciembre de 2014, se convirtió en una enviada de relaciones públicas de UNICEF, además solicitó un patrocinio regular. **Donó 10 millones de won en diciembre de 2014 al concierto de caridad para eliminar la ceguera. **En diciembre de 2014, patrocinó con 30 millones de won para un barrio difícil en Jung-gu. Se dice que Yoona patrocina familias de bajos ingresos cada año **En enero de 2015, me unió a la "Sociedad de Honor de los Donantes Mayores". Yoon A ha estado ayudando a personas de bajos ingresos a través del año compartiendo cada año desde 2010. **2015, se convirtió en un contribuyente modelo. **En agosto de 2015, Yoona fue seleccionada por 26 practicantes para compartir sus experiencias con la Casa Azul en una reunión de almuerzo. La razón de la selección es porque Yoona ha estado apoyando a niños extranjeros desde 2010. *En el 2012, hubo un reporte en los medios de comunicación chinos con supuestas imágenes reveladoras de que PSY y Yoona tenían una relación amorosa. SM dijo que era un ridículo rumor sin valor correspondiente. Yoona entonces mencionó esta historia en Happy Together. "Nunca he conocido a PSY en el pasado, estaba tan apenada de haber sido reportado en un periódico de Hong Kong. lo siento mucho, en verdad por su esposa; Si era un escándalo, podría haber estado bien, pero esto fue reportado como un romance con un hombre que tenía una familia. Fue tan al azar que no pude creerlo."; las supuestas fotos reveladoras en realidad fueron tomadas durante la grabación del popular programa de variedades de SBS "Running Man" y que el hombre que supuestamente era PSY en realidad era el camarógrafo designado para ella durante la misión de escondite. *En el 2014 reveló su relación con el actor Lee Seung Gi. Se confirmó previamente que la pareja había estado saliendo desde octubre del año previo. Sin embargo, después de un año y nueve meses juntos, el actor y la ídolo se separaron, anunciando su ruptura en agosto de 2015. *El 24 de Febrero del 2015, Yoona recibió su Licenciatura en Artes en la Universidad Dongguk. Además de recibir su título, Yoona fue honrada con el premio a la trayectoria por ser una estudiante destacada *El aegyo de YoonA en el programa Weekly Idol se hizo tendencia en todo el 2015 luego de que SNSD acudieran al programa a mediados de agosto. Fue tan famoso su aegyo que en los programas posteriores de Weekly Idol que grupos como Red Velvet, CNBLUE, BEG, GOT7, NCT127 entre otros tuvieron que imitarla. *27 de Septiembre de 2016 durante el programa de variedades de tvN, “Taxi” YoonA compartió acerca de sus primeros días como actriz, recordando: “Cuando entré por primera vez a mi agencia, antes de que yo debutara oficialmente como miembro de Girls’ Generation, fui a más de 200 audiciones. No era sólo para dramas y películas, sino también para anuncios. Hubo pocos papeles que conseguí y filmé. Pero después de muchas audiciones, empiezas a desarrollar carácter y más confianza”. *Participó en el video 'Again and Again' junto a Jang Geun Suk. *Se rumora que aunque Jessica ya no forma parte de Girls' Generation, aun mantiene contacto con ella, algunos fans que estaban el set de grabación del drama que Yoona protagonizó en China afirmaron haberlas escuchado mientras hablaban por teléfono. *Ha dicho que tiene más confianza bailando y actuando que cantando. *Cuando eran trainees las 9 miembros, Yoona era la que ya trabaja en diferentes CF por lo que ella decidió repartir su dinero entre las 9 para que no lleguen sin nada a casa. *Fue una de las celebridades más invitada al programa Strong Heart. *Quedó primera en la lista de las visuales más atractivas de los grupos de chicas hecha por Pops in Seoul, ganándole a visuales de gran belleza y renombre como Tzuyu de TWICE (#5), Krystal de f(x) (#4), Irene de Red Velvet (#3) y Suzy de Miss A (#2). *Se rumoreó que mantenía una relación con Ji Chang Wook su co-protagonista en el drama The K2, pero dichos rumores fueron negados por ambas empresas. *El 4 de Septiembre, SM Entertainment reveló que lanzará la canción en solitario "You Are My Star" esta semana en coreano y chino.Esta es su segunda pista en solitario después de "Deoksugung Stonewall Walkway", que fue lanzado para SM STATION en marzo de 2016 y contó con 10 cm.Las versiones coreana y china de "You Are My Star" serán reveladas a través de los sitios de música en línea el 8 de Septiembre a las 6 pm KST. *EN los AAA gano el primer puesto del ranking como la mejor actriz. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Daum) * Perfil (Nate) * Perfil (Instagram) * Perfil (Facebook) Galería Yoona01.jpg Yoona02.jpg Yoona03.jpg Yoona04.jpg Yoona05.jpg Yoona06.jpg Yoona07.jpg Yoona08.jpg Videografía Corea Archivo:(Sep 1, 2010) SNSD Yoona - Innisfree Day Official MV BTS|Innisfree Day Archivo:111118 SNSD Yoona Innisfree Merry green christmas CF (Full Ver)|Innisfree (Merry green christmas CF) Archivo:Yoona - Deoksung Stonewall Walkway (Feat 10cm)|Deoksung Stonewall Walkway (feat. 10cm) STATION YOONA 윤아 바람이 불면 (When The Wind Blows) Music Video| When The Wind Blows 윤아 (YOONA) X 이상순 '너에게 (To You)' MV| Im Yoon Ah & Lee Sang Soon - To You China STATION YOONA 윤아 如果妳也想起我 (When The Wind Blows) Music Video| When The Wind Blows (Chinese Ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KMC Categoría:CCantante